


Orange Blossoms

by uritaeyeon



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, gempa baper
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU/Sudut Pandang Gempa/Pernikahan yang telah berlangsung beberapa bulan itu terasa cukup pahit. Gempa merasa tidak sanggup sampai berniat menceraikannya. Dia lelah dipandang sebagai Halilintar./Karena aku tahu, hati Yaya masih ada untuk Kak Hali./Tapi dia berusaha mengubahnya, menjauhi Yaya bukan opsi yang bagus./GempaYaya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Boboiboy adalah hasil karya Animonsta Studio. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata.
> 
> Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s).
> 
> A/N: Orange Blossoms symbolizes purity, innocence, eternal love, marriage, fruitfulness, fertility, pure loveliness, chastity.

Ketika mendapati kenyataan bahwa aku akan menikah secepatnya—dengan mantan kekasih kakakku—aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Jangankan aku, ketiga saudaraku saja seterkejut itu. Orang tuaku tidak terlalu terkejut, mungkin karena mereka sudah tahu sebelumnya—pasti sudah tahu sih.

Pembicaraan makan malam yang agak tidak menyenangkan. Aku baru pulang kerja, masih capek dengan urusan kantor, tiba-tiba _Atok_ menyuruhku segera siap makan dan tahu-tahunya aku malah diberitahu akan menikah dengan seorang gadis yang dijodohkan oleh _Atok_.

Aku tak berani berkata apa-apa. Aku tak berani membentak atau menyela omongan orang lain, berbeda dengan Kak Taufan atau Api.

Dan ketika orang yang akan menikah denganku itu adalah Yaya, mantan kekasih Kak Hali, aku hanya bisa bergeming. Pikiranku mendadak _blank_ dan kunyahan nasi di mulutku terhenti begitu saja. Kepalaku kutolehkan dan menatap _Atok_ yang sedang menatapku tersenyum.

Setelah _Atok_ berbicara panjang lebar, aku baru berani mengangkat suara.

" _Kenapa harus aku?"_ Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Pikiranku yang sudah penat pun semakin penat.

" _Di antara keempat cucu_ Atok _, hanya kau yang_ Atok _percaya untuk menikahi Yaya. Taufan terkadang masih nakal, Api masih seperti anak kecil, dan Air sendiri lebih sibuk belajar dan bekerja—hanya kau harapan_ Atok _, Gempa. Halilintar juga pasti setuju."_ Aku mengerti alasan Atok. Sungguh aku mengerti. Hanya saja aku masih belum bisa menerimanya.

Terlepas dari Yaya itu memang kategori istri idaman. Baik, cantik, pintar, taat agama pula. Pria mana yang tak mau menikah dengannya?

Tapi setelah berbicara seperti itu, _Atok_ kembali menambahkan, _"Kalau Halilintar tidak meninggal, seharusnya Halilintar bisa menikah dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi takdir siapa yang tahu."_

Kak Hali dan Yaya memang saling mencintai dari dulu. Mereka mulai berpacaran saat SMA dan berpisah karena kematian Kak Hali. Aku merasa tidak enak. Ditambah kami ini kembar, apa Yaya tidak terbayang Kak Hali saat melihatku?

Mereka berpacaran sekitar hampir tujuh tahun lamanya. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana hubungan mereka? Oh iya, sekarang aku dan Yaya berusia 24 tahun.

Dulu aku pernah menyukai Yaya. Dia tampak seperti sosok pasangan hidup yang kucari-cari selama ini. Aku mulai menyukainya saat kuliah dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan perasaan itu secepatnya. Kupikir aku tidak menunjukkannya dengan jelas, tapi ternyata Kak Hali dan Kak Taufan tahu tentang hal itu. Kak Hali, meskipun dia dingin dan cuek, tapi dia orang yang cukup peka. Sedangkan kalau Kak Taufan karena aku paling dekat dengannya dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Saat itu aku merasa bersalah.

Tapi Kak Hali malah bilang, _"Kalau kau menyukainya, jangan menghapus perasaan itu dengan paksa. Yang ada kau malah semakin menyukainya. Biarkan saja perasaan itu mengalir. Aku tidak punya hak apapun untuk melarangmu menyukainya, meskipun aku kekasihnya."_

Kata-kata Kak Hali terus terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Tapi sayang, justru karena kata-kata itulah aku masih menyukainya sampai sekarang. Apalagi setelah dia melamar kerja di perusahaan yang kunaungi dibanding dengan perusahaannya Kak Hali. Karena memang kinerjanya bagus, dia sudah menjadi sekretaris pribadiku dengan cepat.

Pernah aku bertanya kenapa memilih bekerja di sini dibanding di kantor Kak Hali. Dia menjawab dengan sederhana, _"Bosan dong ketemu Halilintar terus. Lagipula, selain dengannya, aku nyaman bersamamu."_

Tanpa terasa justru aku malah semakin menyukainya.

 _Happy yet hurt at same time_.

Ketika Kak Hali meninggal, Yaya menjadi orang yang paling terpukul setelah kami. Dia menangis tanpa henti dan sempat pingsan.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, aku malah dinikahkan paksa dengannya. Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih.

Karena aku tahu, hati Yaya masih ada untuk Kak Hali.

**X.x.X**

**.**

**Orange Blossoms © Sha**

**.**

 

**X.x.X**

Meskipun aku dan saudara kembarku sudah berteman baik dengan Yaya, karena pernikahan paksa ini, kami berlima menjadi canggung satu sama lain. Taufan dan Api yang biasanya bermain-main dengan Yaya kini menjaga jarak, Air yang biasanya ramah juga menjaga jarak. Aku sendiri karena merasa tidak enak juga menjaga jarak.

Kami berdua tinggal separtemen—tidur satu ranjang—tapi tak ada percakapan yang signifikan.

Paling hanya ucapan basa-basi ringan, itu pun hanya beberapa kalimat. Sebenarnya, aku sendiri tidak nyaman dengan suasana seperti itu, maka dari itu aku lebih sering pulang larut atau bahkan lembur; aku pulang setelah Yaya tertidur.

Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, aku merasa bukan suami yang baik karena terus menghindar seperti itu.

Untuk menghapus jarak di antara kami, untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami yang sempat dingin, kami pun memutuskan untuk kencan—sama seperti orang pacaran lainnya. Ke restoran, ke taman bermain, dan ke tempat-tempat kencan lainnya.

Tapi lama-kelamaan aku berhenti mengajaknya keluar.

Hatiku hancur.

" _Sebelum beli kemeja, pergi beli baju kasual dulu bagaimana? Nah ini nih tokonya. Yang biasa kita kunjungi lho. Tuh ada jaket dan topi yang sepasang. Warnanya hitam-merah lagi. Kau suka, kan?"_

" _Tanganku masih agak sakit gara-gara salah posisi tidur. Kita makan di restoran saja bagaimana? Kita ke restoran yang biasa saja. Aku traktir deh. Atau kita ke kedai_ ramen _saja? Kita pesan_ ramen _pedas."_

" _Ish, untuk apa sih ke rumah hantu? Lebih baik naik_ roller coaster _. Bukannya justru kau itu takut hantu ya? Aduh, sudahlah. Kita ke wahana lain saja bagaimana?"_

Aku juga pernah dimasakkan makanan pedas dengan level pedas Kak Hali. Padahal Yaya sendiri tahu aku tidak suka pedas, tak seperti Kak Hali yang suka sekali makanan pedas—dan aku terpaksa menghabiskan makanan yang Yaya buat untukku.

Dia selalu menganggapku Halilintar. Bukan hanya sekali-dua kali.

Itu menyakitkan.

Sungguh.

Karena itulah, aku pernah berniat menceraikannya. Ketika aku mengatakan hal itu pada _Atok_ , beliau marah besar. Aku, yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumah, langsung menemui _Atok_ dan mengutarakan keinginanku. Beliau yang sedang mengobrol dengan ayah pun langsung berdiri dan menatapku tajam.

Dan _Tok_ Aba memarahiku begitu saja di depan semuanya.

Seumur-umur, aku belum pernah dimarahi _Atok_ —tidak, _Atok_ bahkan jarang memarahi cucu-cucunya. Kak Taufan yang nakal saja jarang _Atok_ marahi.

Tapi, aku, cucu yang paling jarang beliau marahi, kini membentakku. Sekujur tubuhku bergetar ketakutan, walaupun gemetarku agak berkurang setelah Ibu menghampiri dan mengelus pundakku, tapi tetap saja aku terus menunduk, tak berani menatap mata beliau.

Setelah itu, _Atok_ pergi dan berbicara dengan ayahku entah di ruang apa. Kakiku lemas, hatiku hancur berkeping-keping.

Aku memeluk Ibu dan menangis dalam diam.

Aku sudah berusaha sabar dan sabar, karena aku tahu sendiri seberapa berharganya Kak Hali untuk Yaya, tapi aku juga tidak bisa. Aku mencintainya, aku suaminya, dan aku ingin dia melihatku.

Aku ingin Yaya melihatku sebagai Gempa, bukan Halilintar.

Kami berdua adalah orang yang berbeda—sangat berbeda. Kenapa dia terus menyamakan diriku dengan Kak Hali?

Namun akhir-akhir ini dia agak berubah. Tapi entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

**X.x.X**

Aku baru pulang kerja setelah jam delapan. Sekretaris baruku sepertinya masih belum terbiasa dengan suasana kantor—ah, Yaya mengundurkan diri. Entah apa alasannya, aku tidak tahu. Jadi sejak aku resmi menjadi suaminya, dia berubah menjadi ibu rumah tangga.

" _Assalamu'alaikum_."

" _Wa'alaikumsalam_." Aku mendengar sahutan dari ruang tengah. Setelah meletakkan sepatu di rak, aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah, menghampirinya. Kulihat dia sedang menonton TV, dengan segelas teh coklat yang masih mengepul asapnya yang terletak di atas meja. Gadis itu salim. Aku tersenyum samar.

"Mau langsung ma—"

"Mandi dulu," aku menjawab singkat dan langsung berlalu dari hadapannya. Pintu kamar kami kututup lalu kukunci. Helaan napas panjang terdengar dariku.

Aku tidak bermaksud kasar atau apa, tapi aku hanya tidak bisa berlama-lama dengannya. Otakku yang memerintahkan untuk seperti itu, walaupun hatiku berkata lain. Setidaknya sebelum dia bisa melihatku sebagai Gempa, aku akan terus menjaga jarak.

**X.x.X**

Lama-kelamaan aku capek sendiri. Aku ingin menghapus jarak itu secepatnya. Ini sudah masuk bulan kelima sejak pernikahan kami, namun tidak ada _progress_ yang berarti. Jika aku saja hanya bisa mengobrol singkat dengannya, apalagi dengan _skinship_? Jangan tanya hal itu. Aku tak berani, aku hanya berani sebatas menggenggam tangannya.

Walau setiap malam, sebelum aku tertidur, aku selalu menatap wajahnya lama-lama dan tersenyum saat mengelus rambutnya. Tentu saja kulakukan ini setelah dia tertidur.

'Aku mencintaimu,'—kata-kata yang selalu kuucapkan sebelum aku jatuh tertidur menyusulnya.

Walau akhirnya tak berapa lama kemudian, kebiasaan baruku itu pun hilang. Aku takut Yaya malah menyadarinya.

Pagi ini, aku ingin sarapan di depan TV bersamanya. Memang aneh karena aku sendiri terbiasa makan di meja makan dengan mulut terkunci rapat, itu kebiasaan di keluargaku. Walau namanya kebiasaan, tapi jika hanya aku dan saudaraku saja yang ada di meja makan, kami juga terkadang sesekali mengobrol.

Maka dari itu, setelah Yaya menyiapkan sarapannya dan menatanya di meja makan, aku mengambil piringku dan beranjak ke ruang tengah lalu menyalakan TV. Kulihat dia mengikuti dengan heran.

Dia duduk di sampingku dan kami memulai sarapan kami dalam keheningan. Aku menghela napas singkat, kalau begini mana ada kemajuan?

Baiklah, aku harus memulainya.

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat. Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Pagi ini dia terdiam lama di kamar mandi, aku takut ada sesuatu. Ditambah kantung matanya menghitam—apa dia insomnia?

Untung aku sudah tidak melakukan hal itu, mungkin kalau aku masih suka memperhatikannya dan mengelus kepalanya lembut sembari mengucapkan kata-kata cinta, aku bisa malu. Sekarang aku lebih sering memperhatikannya sejenak sebelum akhirnya berucap 'aku mencintaimu' dalam hati.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Percayalah," ujarnya sembari menggeleng dan tersenyum—senyum yang agak mencurigakan.

"Tapi matamu mengatakan hal lain. Ada masalah?" Yaya malah bergeming. Kaget mungkin aku terlalu banyak bicara ketika makan.

"Tidak kok."

"Kantung matamu—kau insomnia?"

"Iya, agak sulit tertidur akhir-akhir ini."

"Serius?"

"Iya. Gempa, sudah siang. Masa bos datangnya terlambat sih?"

Aku melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kananku. Benar juga apa kata Yaya. Alhasil, aku pun mempercepat makanku. Fokus makan dan ingat akan ada rapat satu jam lagi, segera setelah makan aku langsung berpamitan dengannya dan pergi ke kantor.

**X.x.X**

Hari ini aku terbangun lebih dulu dibanding Yaya. Seperti biasanya, aku langsung melihat kalender yang terletak di nakas—kebiasaan.

Tanggal 10 Mei.

Dua hari sebelum ulang tahun Yaya.

Aku terbangun duduk dan menatap istriku yang masih tertidur lelap. Aku ingin menunjukkan perhatianku padanya; aku ingin membelikannya hadiah ulang tahun.

Tapi apa? Aku hanya pernah dekat dengan dua orang gadis dalam hidupku, tapi tidak pernah ada momen ulang tahun seperti ini. Apa aku harus mencarinya di internet? Ah tidak, yang disarankan internet itu _mainstream_. Aku harus memikirkan cara lain.

Ketika aku turun dari kasur, mataku tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan buku-buku yang tertumpuk tidak rapi di atas rak. Setahuku aku tidak pernah tidak merapikan buku koleksiku, berarti ini mungkin punya Yaya.

Aku berjalan menuju rak buku yang terletak di pojok kamar. Satu buku kuambil dan kuteliti. Hanya buku pengetahuan umum biasa. Aku mengambil buku lainnya. Ada buku tentang agama dan juga novel. Tepat ketika aku mengangkat salah satu novel milik Yaya itu, sebuah kertas jatuh dari sana. Aku mengambilnya dan tersenyum geli melihatnya.

'Kenapa yang edisi bahasa Inggrisnya harus habis sih? :'('

Kupikir ... sepertinya aku tahu apa yang harus kuberikan padanya.

**X.x.X**

Aku menatap dua _paper bag_ yang kuletakkan di jok samping kemudi. Aku sempat bertanya pada Air yang gemar membeli buku-buku _original_ —Air lebih suka membaca buku cetakan aslinya dibandingkan terjemahan. Aku memintanya untuk memesankan tiga buah novel edisi bahasa Inggris. Tidak tahu pasti sih ini novel yang Yaya inginkan atau bukan, tapi satu novel yang kupesan itu adalah novel yang Yaya inginkan dalam edisi asli, bukan terjemahan. Beberapa buku dan novel-novel terbaru juga kubeli untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Sebenarnya dua hari itu terhitung cepat—mungkin Air punya akses khusus.

Setelah puas memilih-milih hadiah lainnya untuk Yaya selama satu jam, aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah secepatnya.

Akhir-akhir ini, jika keluar rumah, Yaya tak memakai lagi jam tangan merah mudanya. Kupikir kenapa, tapi setelah kucek ternyata jamnya rusak. Jadi aku membelikan jam tangan baru untuknya. Tidak terlalu mewah—terlepas aku memang tidak memperhitungkan berapa uang yang kukeluarkan, aku lebih menyukai desain yang sederhana. Aku juga membelikan kalung perak untuknya. Liontinnya pun juga tidak semewah kalung lainnya, hanya sebuah permata kecil.

Aku membelikan itu semua karena memang ingin, bukan berniat untuk menghabiskan uang—lagipula Yaya terlihat lebih menyukai sesuatu yang _simple_.

Walaupun sebenarnya setiap hari selalu ada uang yang mengalir ke dompetku.

Tanpa sadar aku mengemudi dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Tapi aku tetap hati-hati, tenang saja.

Jantungku berdebar antusias, aku menantikan reaksi Yaya. Hari ini aku sengaja tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan.

Ketika gedung apartemen tempat kami tinggal sudah terlihat di depan mata, aku langsung menaikkan kecepatan mobilku dan memasuki gedung tersebut. Aku memarkirkan mobilku di tempat biasa dan langsung keluar mobil dengan dua _paper bag_ di tangan kiriku, sedangkan tangan kananku membawa tas kerja.

Aku mempercepat langkahku ketika lift yang ada di _basement_ masih tetap terbuka setelah dua orang memasukinya. Jariku menekan tombol delapan.

Semakin lift itu naik, semakin jantungku berdebar cepat. Aku mungkin tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas sepanjang perjalanan.

Tepat ketika pintu besi itu terbuka, aku langsung keluar dan tanpa sadar berlari kecil menuju apartemenku.

Sesampainya di depan pintu besi itu, aku langsung mengetikkan _password_ apartemen kami dan masuk ke dalam.

" _Assalamu'alaikum_ ," ujarku seperti biasa. Dia datang menghampiriku, membalas salamku, lalu menyalamiku.

" _Wa'alaikumsalam_. Ini apa? Kok tiba-tiba bawa ini?" Aku tersenyum dan tanpa banyak bicara, aku menyerahkan dua _paper bag_ itu padanya. Tersirat rasa heran di wajah manis itu. Yaya pun membuka hadiahku dan saat itu juga aku langsung berucap, "Selamat ulang tahun."

Dia mendongak dan matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Terima kasih ..."

Percayalah, hanya karena dua kata itu saja, aku merasa amat bahagia; seolah-olah baru melakukan hal yang heroik.

Sama-sama, aku menjawab dalam hati.

**X.x.X**

Berhubung sekarang hari Minggu dan aku sudah jarang berolahraga, sejak satu jam lalu aku asyik berlari di atas _thread mill_ di sudut ruangan sedangkan Yaya sendiri membaca buku hadiah dariku. Kebetulan, kebiasaan kami sama setiap hari libur, yaitu mengundur waktu sarapan. Jadi sebenarnya dari bangun tidur aku dan Yaya belum makan apa-apa.

Selama aku berlari, mataku tak lepas darinya. Aku suka memperhatikan ekspresinya ketika membaca. Sebentar-sebentar tersenyum, setelah itu tertawa, terus tiba-tiba serius—itu lucu. Mungkin dia terlalu sibuk membaca sampai-sampai tidak merasa kalau sedang diperhatikan.

Tiba-tiba dia menutup bukunya dan berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Alisku bertaut heran. Ada apa? Aku pun menghentikan olahragaku dan menyusulnya ke dapur. Namun, ketika di ambang dapur, aku menghentikan langkahku. Senyumku tertahan melihat wajahnya yang terlihat kebingungan di depan kulkas. Bingung ingin memasak apa?

Lama dia di sana sebelum akhirnya pintu kulkas itu ditutupnya lalu beralih menuju bufet yang biasa menyimpan mie instan. Yaya membuka bufet tersebut namun kembali terdiam. Istriku itu tampak lucu ketika dia menepuk jidatnya. Ah sudahlah, kuhampiri saja dia. Kasihan bufet itu agak tinggi dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya.

"Mau ambil apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Yaya malah terdiam. "Yaya?" aku memanggilnya ulang.

"Eng itu ... mie goreng. Aku mau masak mie goreng. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" ujarnya yang tampak seperti meminta izin.

"Oh, itu." Aku melihat ke dalam bufet. Pantas saja tadi Yaya menepuk jidatnya, ternyata mie yang dibutuhkan olehnya terletak di tumpukan paling atas. Dengan santai, aku mengambilnya dan menyerahkan dua bungkus mie goreng mentah padanya. "Ini."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama,"—dan Yaya tiba-tiba saja berlari ke rak cuci piring. Aku memperhatikannya heran. Kok tiba-tiba lari?

Gadis itu juga langsung berlari kecil ke kulkas untuk mengambil beberapa bahan setelah merebus air di dalam panci. Aku terus memperhatikan gerakannya dengan posisi yang menyandar pada _kitchen set._

Kalau mataku tidak bermasalah, kurasa ada rona tipis yang menghiasi pipinya. Aku tersenyum samar.

Manisnya.

**X.x.X**

Akhir-akhir ini perusahaan dilanda masalah. Ada beberapa dewan yang tidak setuju dengan keputusan yang diambil. Bahkan hari ini rapat besar antara perusahaanku, Kak Taufan, Api, Air, dan ayah pun diadakan. Aku sendiri tak berani berbicara apa-apa saat ada ayahku di sana. Ayah sendiri terlihat kesal dengan diskusi tiada henti, beliau juga tampak lelah. Ayah saja begitu, apalagi aku? Apalagi Api yang tampak malas-malasan dan malah hampir tertidur padahal ruangan sedang 'panas'?

Seharusnya aku sudah pulang sejak jam lima sore tadi, hanya saja tiba-tiba ayah mengusulkan rapat ini dan alhasil aku tertahan selama tiga jam di ruangan ini. Belum lagi Yaya tidak aku hubungi karena ponselku tertinggal di ruangan karena buru-buru.

Aku takut Yaya khawatir dan mengira yang macam-macam tentangku. Padahal aku hanya rapat, bukan keluyuran atau lembur tanpa izin.

"Rapat ditutup," akhirnya rapat menyebalkan ini berakhir ju—

—" ... kita lanjutkan besok." Yang benar saja?! Terjebak dalam suasana seperti ini? Mungkin ini sudah tidak tertolong lagi, semoga saja _Tok_ Aba tidak sampai turun tangan. Kalau kakekku itu sampai turun tangan, satu kata yang tepat mendeskripsikannya adalah bencana.

Ya sudahlah, yang penting sekarang aku sudah bebas. Aku langsung membereskan berkasku dan keluar ruangan begitu saja. Kakiku kulangkahkan cepat menuju ruanganku.

Sesampainya di sana, aku langsung mencari ponselku yang ternyata kutinggal di atas meja.

Ya Allah, banyak pesan dan _misscall_ dari Yaya. Pandanganku meredup, merasa bersalah telah membuatnya khawatir.

Aku pun meneleponnya balik.

" _Halo? Gempa? Kau di mana?"_ dia langsung bertanya bahkan sebelum aku mengucapkan salam. Baru juga ingin membalas, pintu ruanganku terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Kak Taufan. Dia memberikan gestur isyarat yang mengharuskan aku mengikutinya.

Alhasil, mau tak mau aku pun harus menyelesaikan sesi telepon ini secepatnya. "Aku minta maaf baru melihat ponselku sekarang. Tadi ponselku kutinggal di ruangan, aku baru saja selesai rapat setelah tiga jam. Sepertinya hari ini aku lembur, ada beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan."

" _Iya, tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati, ya, pulang cepat."_

Aku menatap Kak Taufan yang sedang menatapku tajam. "Iya," sambungan itu pun kuputus dengan cepat. Aku segera berlari menghampiri Kak Taufan dengan membawa berkas yang sempat kubawa saat rapat tadi.

"Kenapa sih, Kak?" aku bertanya heran padanya. Aku meninggalkan ruanganku dan berjalan mengikuti Kak Taufan.

"Itu tuh, Ayah. Katanya kita ke kantor pusat. Mungkin membahas yang tadi. Aduh, aku belum lulus _final boss_ masih saja ada rapat merepotkan seperti ini."

Aku menatapnya datar. "Masih sempat-sempatnya main _game_ , Kak."

"Bosan, Gempa. Lagian efektif untuk melepas stres—buat aku sih. Eh, aduh ayo cepatan. Ini Ayah sudah meneleponku nih," Kak Taufan mengangkat ponselnya dan menunjukkannya padaku.

Hah ... pasti Ayah akan memarahi kami berempat lagi nih di sana ...

**X.x.X**

Karena masalah yang belum bisa diredam ini, saking kepikirannya, aku sering mimpi buruk—belum lagi hampir setiap hari pulang larut. Ketika tertidur, tanpa sadar aku suka memeluk istriku sendiri—itupun karena diberitahu Yaya. Aku meminta maaf saat paginya, namun ternyata kejadian itu terulang lagi ketika aku tertidur.

Ya sudahlah, berhubung hal ini tidak dilarang juga. Kami, kan suami-istri, jadi wajar-wajar saja kalau tidur dengan posisi seperti ini.

Hari ini aku pulang menjelang tengah malam. Sebenarnya itu hal yang cukup biasa, namun malam itu aku merasa kaget. Aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan dari sini aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau ada seseorang yang sedang tidur dalam posisi menelungkup di meja makan.

Ya Allah, apa Yaya menungguku? Kasihan sekali dia. Sudah tidur berapa lama? Pasti tubuhnya pegal-pegal.

Kakiku kulangkahkan perlahan menghampirinya, berharap tidak menimbulkan suara. Kuubah posisinya dengan hati-hati dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Aku kagum, ternyata Yaya tidak terlalu berat. Malah bisa kubilang ringan.

Pintu kamar kami kubuka pelan, berharap tak ada suara berisik yang membuatnya bangun. Setelah sampai di pinggir ranjang, aku menidurkannya hati-hati. Senyuman lembut terpatri di wajahku. Dengan penuh perhatian, kutarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Aku sendiri menaruh tas kerjaku di meja kerja. Aku langsung mandi dan dalam waktu sepuluh menit aku sudah selesai. Sejenak, ingatan Yaya yang tertidur di meja makan dengan piring-piring berisi lauk di atasnya muncul di pikiranku.

Yaya ternyata menungguku makan malam. Ah, tapi dia pasti sudah salat—gadis itu sangat jarang melalaikan waktu salatnya.

Berhubung aku sendiri telah mengambil air wudu, aku pun segera melaksanakan salat Isya dan setelah itu pergi ke meja makan, menghabiskan makan malam yang telah istriku persiapkan untukku.

Selesai dengan makan malam, aku menyikat gigiku lagi sebelum akhirnya berbaring di samping Yaya. Dia tidur membelakangiku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun memeluk pinggangnya dan mulai memejamkan mata. Berharap tidur secepatnya.

Namun, belum juga terlelap, aku merasakan kalau gadis yang sedang kupeluk ini menggeliat dan memanggil namaku. "Gempa ...," panggilnya.

Aku membuka kedua netraku kembali. "Apa?"

"Kapan pulang?"

"Aku baru pulang sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu. Kenapa?" Aku melirik lenganku yang masih melingkari pinggangnya. Seketika itu juga, pikiranku panik. "Apa kau terbangun karena aku memelukmu? A-ah maaf, seharusnya aku tidak memelukmu."

Lenganku pun kutarik kembali. Hah, tidak seharusnya kau membangunkannya.

Yaya malah menundukkan pandangannya. Tunggu? Dia kenapa?

"Se-sebenarnya, kau memelukku juga tidak apa-apa sih," eh, apa tadi yang Yaya bilang? Ah, sial, dadaku malah berdebar tidak jelas seperti ini.

"O-oh," aku hanya merespon seperti itu. Dan gara-gara Yaya bicara seperti itu, suasana di kamar ini pun menjadi canggung. Aku meringis, sebal karena atmosfer di kamar ini berubah hanya gara-gara aku memeluknya.

Ah tunggu, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padanya.

"Yaya," panggilku.

"Iya? Kenapa?"

"Besok aku berangkat ke Hongkong," jawabku serius. Ayah mengirimku ke Hongkong bersama lima orang kepercayaannya. Ada beberapa urusan di sana yang harus kuselesaikan, sementara tiga saudaraku mengurus perusahaan yang di sini. Perusahaan yang sempat kutinggalkan selama aku pergi pun akan diambil alih oleh ayah sementara.

Yaya tampak kaget mendengarnya. "Apa?"

"Besok aku berangkat ke Hongkong—jam delapan pagi. Jam tujuh aku sudah harus berada di bandara." Kami sengaja mengambil penerbangan paling pagi. Agar selepas sampai di sana, aku dan timku bisa langsung bekerja sesegera mungkin.

"Berapa lama?" dia bertanya lagi.

"Seminggu."

Secercah perasaan khawatir menghinggapi hatiku. Aku akan pergi seminggu dan meninggalkan Yaya sendirian. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya?

"Kau di rumah hati-hati ya. Apa mau kusiapkan _bodyguard_ khusus?"

"T-tidak. Tidak usah. Aku tidak akan sering ke luar rumah. Paling-paling hanya ke supermarket atau mengunjungi panti asuhan."

"Oh, baguslah. Aku bisa tenang." Setidaknya Yaya bukan orang yang suka ingkar janji. Jika dia berkata seperti itu, maka dia akan melakukannya seperti apa yang dia janjikan.

Namun tiba-tiba dia berbalik. Aku jelas kaget. Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataanku? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan?

Aku kembali memeluknya dan membawanya lebih dekat padaku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya ..."—benarkah itu?

**X.x.X**

Aku bersemangat sekali pagi ini. Bagaimana tidak bersemangat? Ternyata selain menyelesaikan urusan, ada klien baru dari negara Asia Timur itu. Klien yang sudah kami kejar selama setengah tahun lamanya. Maka dari itu, aku memakan sarapanku dengan perasaan senang.

Namun apa yang kurasakan ternyata berbeda dengan orang yang duduk di hadapanku ini. Istriku malah terdiam, sendok masih berada di tangannya, tapi sarapannya tak disentuh sedikit pun.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Aku bertanya bingung. Dia menggeleng dan mulai makan.

Ah iya, aku akan meninggalkan orang yang kusayangi ini selama seminggu. Menyebalkan.

"Nanti jangan lupa makan, ya." Aku tidak mau ketika aku pulang kau malah sakit. Aku menghela napas berat. Kupercepat makanku saat netraku tak sengaja melirik jarum pendek di arlojiku. Kalau aku telat sedikit saja, aku bisa kebagian pesawat selanjutnya.

"Aku berangkat," ujarku setelah menyelesaikan sarapanku. Aku berdiri dan mengambil tas kerja juga koper yang berisi keperluanku. Dia mengikutiku berjalan sampai di pintu apartemen. Sepatu pantofel yang biasa kugunakan saat bekerja pun aku pakai dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya aku bersiap pergi menuju bandara.

Yaya salim padaku sebelum akhirnya aku pergi keluar. Ah, rasanya sangat berat—apalagi ketika pintu itu telah tertutup. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Semangat, Gempa!

**X.x.X**

Aku bersorak senang. Awalnya perjalanan ini direncanakan selama tujuh hari, namun karena kami selesai lebih cepat dari perkiraan, di hari kelima aku dan timku sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh ayah. Tapi tetap saja, namanya kesempatan, ada dua orang yang lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan dua hari mereka di sana untuk berlibur.

Aku dan sisanya memilih untuk segera pulang. Aku sudah rindu sekali dengan Yaya. Selama di Hongkong aku tidak sempat meneleponnya karena sibuk, istriku sendiri juga tidak menghubungiku. Kenapa, ya? Aku agak kecewa sebenarnya, tapi mungkin dia memikirkan pekerjaanku. Mungkin takut menganggu. Ya sudahlah tidak apa-apa.

Ketika pesawat bersiap _landing,_ mataku yang sempat terpejam lelah pun terbuka. Aku menguap dan mengencangkan sabuk pengamanku. Tak lama kemudian, pesawat mendarat dengan mulus dan aku pun bersiap menuju ruang pengambilan koper. Tas kerjaku sendiri ada bersamaku.

Orang-orang timku yang sempat pulang bersamaku sudah mendapatkan koper mereka dan langsung minta izin pamit lebih dulu. Aku tersenyum dan dengan setia menunggu koperku lewat di hadapanku.

 _Bingo_!

Sebuah koper berwarna abu-abu melintas di hadapanku. Setelah memastikan bahwa itu memang punyaku, aku pun langsung mengambilnya.

Kuseret koper itu keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan langsung berjalan santai menjauh dari sana. Tapi mataku memicing curiga saat mendapati dua sosok yang familiar berdiri di tempat biasa orang menunggu. Mereka tampak seperti Yaya dan Kak Taufan.

Aku pun mempercepat langkahku. Nah lho, mataku tidak salah lihat.

"Lho? Yaya? Kak Taufan? Sedang apa di sini?"

"Mengantar istrimu-lah. Aku sudah panggilkan supir, jadi tidak perlu naik taksi. Sudah ya, Yaya. _Bye_ kalian berdua. Aku harus kembali bekerja~" Kak Taufan menjawab santai sebelum akhirnya pergi menghilang begitu saja. Aku menatap kakakku itu datar. Dasar seenaknya.

Pandanganku kualihkan pada seorang gadis yang masih menatapku kaget. Lucu juga ekspresi terkejutnya.

"K-kenapa kau sudah pulang? Bukannya lusa?"

"Tidak. Urusanku ternyata selesai lebih cepat. Selain itu aku juga tidak punya urusan lagi di sana, jadi aku langsung pulang. Kenapa memangnya?"

Entah mengapa aku berharap Yaya menjawab—

"Aku merindukanmu,"—aku merindukanmu.

"Eh?" Apa? Tadi Yaya bilang apa?

"Aku merindukanmu. Apartemen terasa sangat sepi. Terus tidak ada lagi yang memelukku saat tidur. Aku juga masak buat diri sendiri. Aku kesepian. Maaf aku tidak menghubungimu—aku malu ..."

Ingin tertawa aku rasanya. Oh, ternyata dia malu menghubungiku. Malu mengakui kalau dia merindukanku sepertinya. Atau takut akan semakin rindu padaku jika mendengar suaraku?

Tunggu, Gempa. Kenapa kau malah terdengar narsis seperti Kak Taufan?

Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku senang mendengarnya. Terharu juga iya, kaget juga iya. Aku juga merasa bersalah. Apa seharusnya kutolak saja ya permintaan ayah itu? Eh, tapi kalau kutolak siapa lagi yang mau pergi ke sana? Kak Taufan yang ada pulang-pulang dapat kontak perempuan di sana, Api malah asyik berlibur, Air ... mana mau dia urusan repot-repot seperti ini.

Ucapan Yaya tadi terus terngiang-ngiang di telingaku.

Aku juga sama denganmu.

Tas kerja dan koper yang kuseret tadi kuletakkan begitu saja. Aku memegang lengannya dan menariknya lebih dekat padaku. Sebuah dekapan erat kuberikan padanya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat—sangat merindukanmu. Aku tidak bisa fokus bekerja karena otakku selalu penuh dengan dirimu. Tapi syukurlah," aku melonggarkan pelukanku, "ternyata kau tidak apa-apa. Aku senang."

Aku pun tertawa. Senang akhirnya karena bisa melihatnya lagi. Tapi ada untungnya juga aku pergi ke luar negeri, ketika aku bertemu dengan Yaya lagi, rasa rindu yang kurasakan jauh lebih besar dibanding ketika aku pergi ke kantor biasa atau pergi ke luar kota.

Dia juga ikut tertawa bersamaku. Sejurus kemudian, aku merasa tubuhku dipeluk lagi olehnya. Aku yang kaget pun hanya bisa mengerjapkan mataku.

"Aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahanku. Aku benar-benar menyesal dan merasa bersalah. Apalagi saat aku masih kepikiran Halilintar, aku tidak tahu kau akan seterluka itu ...," Yaya berbisik. Lho kok? Tiba-tiba ...

—e-eh? Ini kenapa Yaya malah menangis?

"E-eh? Kok tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu? Yaya? Yaya? Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau juga tiba-tiba menangis? Apa sebenarnya yang Kak Taufan perbuat padamu?" Awas saja ya Kak Taufan kalau ketemu. Ini Yaya kok tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu, mana nangis lagi.

Pelukan itu pun terlepas dan Yaya mengusap air matanya. Dia menggeleng. "Tidak, Taufan tidak berbuat apa-apa padaku."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku bingung. Yang benar? Ish, pasti Yaya berbohong.

"Masa sih? Terus kenapa tiba-tiba menangis? Tiba-tiba minta maaf pula."

"Aku, kan bilang tadi. Aku merasa bersalah. Jadi aku minta maaf, eh tahunya malah nangis." Dia tersenyum. Melihat senyumnya yang tulus seperti itu membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri. Kutarik belakang kepalanya dan kukecup dahinya penuh kasih sayang. Setelah beberapa detik, kulepaskan kecupan itu dan menurunkan wajahku. Menatapnya dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

Aku juga punya salah padanya. Baik yang kulakukan secara sadar maupun tidak sadar.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu. Tidak baik menyimpan rasa seperti itu lama-lama, nanti dosa. Aku juga minta maaf, ya atas semua kesalahanku."

"Tidak, kau tidak salah apa-apa padaku. Kau bersikap seperti itu karena canggung, kan? Aku mengerti kok. Tidak perlu merasa bersalah." Kemudian, gadis itu mengambil tas kerjaku yang kuletakkan di samping kakiku. Dia berkata, "Ayo pulang. Kau pasti capek."

"Iya," aku tersenyum dan menyeret koperku. Tanganku yang bebas menggenggam tangannya erat. Di saat kami berdua sudah terdiam, tiba-tiba Yaya kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Gempa, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Aku menatapnya. Wah, apa lagi ini? "Hmm apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Langkahku terhenti. Mataku membulat kaget. T-tunggu dulu. Ini apa-apaan sih? Aku baru saja pulang, terus Yaya jadi seperti ini?

Nanti kalau aku bertemu Kak Taufan, aku akan berterima kasih padanya—sangat berterima kasih.

"Yaya, ada apa denganmu? Jangan buat aku lebih terharu dari ini dong." Mungkin aku bisa menangis sekarang juga. Kalimat itu sudah kunantikan selama lima bulan ini. Ya Allah, terima kasih.

Aku menghela napas singkat. Pandanganku terkunci padanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Pipinya merona malu. Yaya tambah manis jika seperti ini. "Sudah, ayo, jalan. Kasihan kalau supirmu menunggu di depan," dia menarikku pelan.

"Apapun yang sebenarnya Kak Taufan lakukan padamu, aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih padanya." Aku berbisik pelan sembari meliriknya. Senyuman kecil tercipta di bibirku.

"Eh?"—ternyata dia tidak mendengarnya tadi. Baguslah. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Ayo jalan lagi. Aku masih sedikit _jetlag_ , ingin cepat-cepat istirahat."

"Iya, iya, makanya kita jalannya cepat. Oh iya, sudah salat Asar belum? Pasti belum, kan? Kita ke mushola dulu."

Oh iya! Aku belum salat Asar. Aku melirik arlojiku, sudah jam lima lewat rupanya. Aku buru-buru menyamakan langkahku dengan langkah cepat Yaya.

Sebuah ide jahil tiba-tiba saja melintas di benakku. Aku pun membalas ucapannya tadi iseng. "Iya, iya, Sayang ...,"—aku senang melihat wajahnya yang merona.

"Apaan sih." Tuh, kan. Yaya itu lucu kalau sedang merajuk.

"Tidak suka?" godaku.

"Suka kok suka!" Hahaha. Dia malah berteriak seperti itu. Aku menghela napas dan tersenyum. Pandanganku kualihkan kembali ke depan dan genggamanku kupererat.

Aku baru sadar kalau tangan Yaya sekecil ini. Bodohnya aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Padahal dulu aku juga pernah memegang tangannya.

Aku berdoa dalam hati, supaya Yaya akan menjadi jodohku dan menemaniku sampai akhir hayat nanti. Aku bahagia bisa menikah dengannya. Aku juga berdoa semoga Kak Hali melihat kami dengan senyuman di atas sana. Kak Hali juga senang, kan? Aku akan menjaga Yaya dengan baik, jauh lebih baik daripada Kak Hali hahaha. Kak Hali jangan marah, ya. Karena aku mencintainya, aku akan selalu berbuat yang baik-baik padanya.

Ya Allah, terima kasih. Engkau telah mengirimkan bidadari paling sempurna kepadaku. Tolong pertemukan lagi aku dengannya nanti di surga ketika kami dipisahkan oleh kematian. _Aamiin_.

Aku mencintaimu, istriku ...

**The End**


End file.
